


Heroless

by Marvel_enthusiast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Disaster Gays, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Harley Keener is a huge flirt, Morgan Stark is a little shit, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Romance if you squint, Suicide Attempt, peter parker is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: Flash Thompson's life falls apart and is then put back together after Mysterio's dying declaration





	Heroless

When they got back to New York, Flash, along with everyone else in the world watched Mysterio reveal Spider-man’s secret identity.

“ _Spider-man is Pe-”_

The screen went black for a few moments, making everyone watching the shocking video gasp, fearing for the new hero’s safety.

“ _Spider-man is Peter Parker._ ” A second later, the teen’s face appeared- a picture from Midtown High School’s yearbook.

* * *

Flash dropped his phone, tuning out the last few seconds of the video. Peter Parker was Spider-Man. The boy he bullied, the boy he had a tiny crush on, was also his hero. 

Well, former hero, if what Mysterio’s dying declaration was true.

He didn't have anyone to discuss the newly released video with. His parents were gone- he hadn’t heard from them in almost a week. He could go to his friends, maybe, but none of them would care. They never cared unless Flash mentioned money.

He could have had actual friends if he wasn't such a dick. He could've been friends with Peter Parker- "Spider-Man."If Peter was actually the hero, which he definitely wasn't. Of course, it was too late to apologize for how he used to treat Peter. If he told his former victim that he was sorry now, then it'd look like he only wanted to be friends with Peter because he was Spider-Man. Even if Peter forgave him, then it would be even more unlikely for them to be friends. Peter was a fugitive of sorts now. 

Flash sighed, face-planting onto his bed. First, his parents stopped answering his texts and calls, and now, his hero is supposedly a "bad guy." Could his life get any worse?

He didn't know how to feel about all of this. Peter Parker couldn't be his hero. It just didn't make sense. Sure, the kid was certainly ripped enough to be a superhero but still. His Peter- the nerdy, awkward teen was Spider-Man? It had to be a lie. 

Then again, it would make sense. Peter was always disappearing. Take D.C. for example, Peter disappeared, and Spider-Man showed up. 

Okay, so maybe Mysterio was telling the truth about Spider-Man’s identity and only his identity.

* * *

That afternoon, Flash burned all of his Spider-Man merch. He didn’t want to, he really didn’t, but it felt like the only option. Besides, no one was there to stop him, anyway. He was angry at Peter Parker for everything. Furious at him for being Spider-Man and not telling Flash- instead just watching him fawn over the hero. Most of all, he was angry at him for being better than Flash at pretty much everything. From class to decathlon practices and tournaments- Peter was always proving that he was better than Flash. It always caught his parents' attention.

_" Why can't you be more like that Parker kid? He's smart. He could clean up some, maybe, but still. Why can't you be like that Flash? Instead, you're a disappointment."_

Most of all, though, Flash was angry at Peter because of how he made him feel.

If his parents, particularly his dad, found out that Flash thought that a boy was cute- well, Flash didn’t want to think about it. Flash Thompson did not have a crush on Peter Parker. He was straight- he liked girls. He didn’t like boys. Liking boys meant that his parents would no longer love him and he’d no longer be rich.

He knew that his parents wouldn’t suspect anything if he had stupid, popular friends, and bullied the smart, geeky kids. Kids like Peter Parker, who if Flash wasn’t straight, he would find adorable. He was straight, though, so that wasn’t a problem. But then, their summer vacation happened, and Flash had winked at Peter Parker and called him a dickwad.

He had no clue why he winked. He didn’t mean to. Is winking considered flirting? Did he just attempt to flirt with a cute boy, who had absolutely no interest in him because Flash was a jerk?

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t straight but still, without Peter Parker, Flash Thompson’s life would be much simpler. Without Peter Parker, maybe Flash’s parents would pay attention to him. Maybe they would even be proud of him. It was doubtful, but Flash liked to think it was true.

* * *

_flash: Parker, we need to talk_

_flash: Please Peter?_

_flash: Peter, are you ok??_

_flash: please answer me_

_flash: im sorry about everything i ever did to you_

_flash: not just cause you're spiderman_

_flash: be careful please, peter_

**_Read: 3:00 p.m._ **

_**Number Disconnected** _

  
  
Flash sighed, throwing his phone at the wall. Peter was definitely gone now; In hiding or captured- hopefully, the former.

* * *

A day went by without Flash hearing from Peter. Then a week, then a month.

He couldn't help but worry about the teen- he was the mom friend, even if he would never admit it. He tried asking Ned and MJ about Peter, but they brushed him off, telling him that he just wanted to talk to Peter because he was Spider-Man.

His friends had stopped talking to him awhile after the video was released. They knew Flash loved Spider-Man and that he'd probably never stop loving him. His parents were never home, instead they were off in California doing doctor business.

Eventually, he started skipping lunch and doing his homework instead in empty classrooms during the period. If anyone caught on, then they didn't care enough to stop him or join him.  
  
Flash had never felt more alone and less like himself. He stopped talking and making snarky comments in class. He quit the decathlon team and stopped throwing and attending parties. His arrogance dissolved, leaving him sensitive and defenseless to everything negative that his classmates told him.

He just wanted everything to stop.

So here he was, sitting on top of his roof, swinging his legs back and forth like a child.

Back when his parents were around and kind, they used to sit up here with Flash and his sister. They would stargaze, their mother pointing out constellations in the night sky, and his father finding random shapes that looked like regular, silly objects.

The thought made him smile sadly. He wished that he could go back in time and fix everything.

He didn't think that there was any fixing what he'd become though. All the kids that he'd tormented over the years and all the things that he's said- there's no fixing that. He's in their place now.

He finally understood what it was like to be in their place. It must be karma, finally catching up to him.

Flash took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," He apologized, to no one in particular, even though he was thinking of everyone he knew and loved or hurt.

He stood up and closed his eyes, silently counting down before stepping off the roof.

He braced himself for the impact- it would all be over soon. 

But it never came.

Instead, a strong arm grabbed him, and before Flash knew it, he was on the ground, alive and being hugged. 

He kept his eyes closed, fighting back tears, he didn't have to open them to know who saved him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be hiding from the government somewhere?"

"MJ and Ned were worried about you, and that made me worried," Peter answered, pulling away from Flash to look at the shorter boy. "Let's go inside and talk, okay?" He suggested softly, taking Flash's hand.

"Wow, the amazing Spider-Man was worried about me? " Flash asked, snatching his hand away from Peter. "I'm honored, honestly, but I don't need your help. Now, can you please leave me alone?"

"No, I don't think that I will. Do you have a blanket or a jacket or something? We're leaving." Peter picked up Flash, startling the other teen.

"Oh my God, Parker, put me down!"

"No," Peter repeated, walking inside. "Nice house, Eugene _._ Where do you keep the blankets?"

Flash sighed, closing his eyes once again. "Hallway closet past the living room."

Peter found the closet and opened it, looking for a blanket that looked warm. "Awww!" He giggled, pulling out a fuzzy Spider-Man blanket. "This is adorable, is it yours?" He asked Flash, putting him down so he could look at the blanket.

Flash scowled, jerking the blanket away from Peter. "No. Shut up."

"Rude, that's no way to talk to your hero, who you "respect a lot." Was that how you worded it? I'd wrap yourself up with that if I were you, you might get cold."

The other complied, letting out an annoyed huff. "Where are we going?"

"To Mrs. Stark-Pott's house," Peter replied simply. He scooped up Flash and wrapped an arm around him tightly, "Hold still so I won't drop you."

"What do you mean- OH MY GOD!" Flash tightened his grip on Peter's neck and shoulders. "This feels so weird, the hell?"

Peter sighed, "Are you trying to choke me? If so, save it for later, I'm busy right now."

"What the fuck, Parker?"

"Sorry. Just relax, we'll be there soon. I think."

* * *

A half-hour later, the two arrived at a cabin-like ~~mansion~~ home.

"Is this where you've been staying?" Flash asked, looking around in amazement as Peter put him down.

"Yeah, May too. Let's go inside- you have to meet everybody, and then we can talk." Peter took Flash's hand and led him inside.

Almost immediately, a little girl with dark hair ran to greet them, pulling a tall, blonde, attractive boy behind her. "Petey!" She exclaimed, giving Peter a hug. "I missed you!"

"He was only gone for like two hours, Mor." The blonde chuckled, watching the two for a second before turning his sharp, blue gaze to Flash. "Who are you, love?"

Flash raised an eyebrow at the boy's southern accent and his attempt at flirting. "I'm Flash, but you can call me yours," He smirked, winking at the taller boy.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Peter interrupted, his cheeks dusted with pink. He should've known that it wouldn't be a good idea to introduce Harley and Flash. "Flash, this is Harley. Just ignore like everything he says because most of it is dangerous or stupid."

"Excuse me, darlin'? I am smart and very responsible. Right, M?" Harley pouted, holding out his arms for the little girl.

"Right! Harley is my favorite babysitter." Morgan let the southern boy pick her up and then carry her to the kitchen. "Mommy and Auntie and Happy are this way!"

"I like him," Flash whispered to Peter as they followed Harley and Morgan to the kitchen.

"Of course you do. You guys pretty much have the same personality," Peter sighed.

When they reached the kitchen, Flash met three more people- the guy from  
summer vacation, Peter's aunt, and Mrs. Stark-Potts.

"This is my friend, Flash. Can he stay here for a while? Please?" Peter asked, siding down at the bar and giving puppy dog eyes to the three adults.

"Flash as in Flash Thompson? The kid who was mean to you?" May asked, disapproval in her eyes.

"Yes..? But-"

"Hey, you're that one kid that thought I worked for Spider-Man," The man interrupted, frowning at Flash.

Flash moved to stand behind Peter, wishing he could disappear.

"Leave the poor kid alone. Peter clearly brought him here for a good reason. Right, Flash, sweetie?" Pepper intervened, giving a disapproving look to Happy and May.

"Um, yes, ma'am. I haven't heard from my parents or anyone in a while, and school and life have been bad and..." Flash trailed off, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

"Okay, well you're welcome to stay," Pepper gave him a warm, understanding smile, "And please, call me Pepper." 

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. Pepper." Flash smiled back, but it disappeared as Peter dragged him out of the kitchen. "Where are we going?"

"To my room to talk," Peter answered.

* * *

"Hey, Friday?" Peter asked, shutting his bedroom door.

"Yes, Peter?" A female voice replied from the ceiling.

"Can you tell everyone to leave Flash and me alone for a bit? We're going to talk."  
  
"Even Miss Stark and Young, Better Boss?" The A.I. questioned.

"For now, yes," Peter confirmed, rolling his eyes at Harley's nickname.  
  
"Alright. Boss says to use protection and don't do anything stupid."

"Friday!" Peter yelled, his cheeks turning bright red.  
  
The A.I. didn't answer him, leaving the room silent.

"Well, that was interesting," Flash noted, crossing his arms and looking around Peter's room.  
  
"Hush. We're having a serious talk, come sit," Peter commanded.

"Fine."

Peter sighed, looking over at Flash. "Can you tell me everything? Please?" He asked softly, taking Flash's hands in his.

So, Flash explained everything, leaving out the part where he realized he liked Peter.

* * *

Harley and Morgan came in later that night to tell the boys that it was time for supper, only to find them asleep in Peter's bean bags.

"Sneak attack, M?" Harley asked.

"Sneak attack," She confirmed, "I'll get the spider, you get Zoom."

"I think his name is Flash, but a'ight."

The two crept towards the sleeping boys, Harley covering Morgan's mouth so she wouldn't giggle.

When they got close enough, Harley moved his hand and nodded to Morgan. "Now," He mouthed.

The five-year-old jumped onto Peter and began tickling him, immediately waking him. "What the fu- fudge? I was trying to sleep!"

Meanwhile, Harley picked up Flash, unsure if the guest was ticklish or not, and slung him over his shoulder. "WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTIES!"

Peter sighed and got up, rubbing his eyes. "What do you guys want?"

"It's time for supper!" Morgan chirped, holding onto his legs. "Is Zoom dead or asleep?" She asked Harley, poking Flash's back.

"I have no idea." The older shifted the sleeping boy so he could be carried bridal style, "Hey, Spider, maybe he needs a true love's kiss?" Harley held Flash out to Peter, grinning like a maniac.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Peter wondered, leaving the room with Morgan.

"I love you too, Spider!" Harley called, getting flipped off in response. He sat Flash down and poked him. "Hello? It's time to eat, princess."

The other boy groaned, covering his eyes with an arm. "No, 'm tired."

"Please? You'll sleep even better if you eat something," Harley insisted, shaking Flash gently.

"Whatever."

"Don't make you spray you with cold water," The blond warned, placing a hand on his hip.

"Ugh, fine, I'm up." Flash sighed, getting up and walking to the kitchen, Harley walking next to him with his arm draped across his shoulders. "Did you call me a princess earlier?"

"Maybe. Would you rather me call you something else?" Harley replied with a smirk.

"Nah." For the first time in a long time, Flash felt like someone liked him.

* * *

After dinner, Harley and Morgan went out to work in the garage, and Peter offered to show Flash his room and the rest of the house.

"You can decorate it if you want. Put up all your Spider-Man posters and stuff. We can order you some matching bedsheets and curtains if you'd like, too," Peter offered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"I'd be careful what you say to me if I were you, Parker. You still owe me a car," Flash reminded him.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, didn't you say that it was your dad's car?"

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know," Peter replied with a small smile. "I'm going to go check on Morgan and Harley. Do you wanna come?"

"I guess?" Flash shrugged, following Peter to the garage. 

* * *

"Holy fuck."

It turned out that the "garage" wasn't a typical car garage. Instead, it was an entire building filled with tools, cars, Iron Man suits, and many other things that Flash couldn't process at the moment.

Peter turned around to glare at him, "Do you want Morgan to pick up on your language? She already knows enough bad words from Mr. Stark, and if Pepper finds out that you've taught her even more, she'll most definitely kill you."

Flash's eyes widened, and he held up his hands in mock surrender, "Fine, wow."

"Hey, watch this," Peter whispered to Flash. "Mr. Stark, what floor are Harley and Morgan on?"

"They're in the basement, kid. Who's the new boyfriend? You're gonna make Harley jealous- you know he has a "thing" for you," Tony Stark's voice replied, not sounding robotic like the other A.I.s at all.

"My friend," The brunet corrected, knowing that he'd never hear the end of it now.

"That's so cool? How does it sound so real?" Flash asked Peter as they rode the elevator down to the basement.

"Stark magic."

"I know I'm cool, new kid. It's a Stark thing," The voice responded, sounding amused.

The elevator door opened, revealing a messy work area. Coffee mugs and blueprints were covering almost every available surface, and grease stains occupied every few feet of the floor. And in the center of all the chaos stood Harley, Morgan, and another person whose identity Flash was uncertain of, deep in conversation.

"What are you guys doing now?" Peter demanded like it was a regular occurrence, walking over to stand beside Harley and the man, leaving Flash to trail awkwardly behind him.

"Making a suit for Morgarita that looks like Pep's. Your boyfriend isn't with you, is he? I can't have just anyone seeing me in my basement." The man turned around, looking at Peter with a raised eyebrow. Morgan and Harley turned as well, mimicking the expression.

Flash made a choked noise as the man turned around, "Oh my God, that's Tony Stark. Peter, what the FUCK?"

Morgan sighed, leaning into her dad's side. "Shit! Daddy, you owe Harley $150."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, his face flushed with embarrassment. "You guys made a bet of how long it would take me to keep the secret? Thanks."

"No- thank you, Petey Pie, my bank account now has $150 in it." Harley took his money from an exasperated Tony.

"Kid, you were in my will? What the fuck happened to all the money?"

"MIT is expensive. Life isn't cheap when you're a genius, international playboy, almost engineer," Harley replied, fist-bumping Morgan.

"Why did I adopt you again?" Tony asked, shaking his head.

"Because I'm the Jake to your Raymond Holt and Peter is your Amy."

"Are you proposing to me, Mr. Keener-Stark?" Peter asked, placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry to interrupt, but will someone please explain what's happening?" Flash pleaded, confusion clear in his face.

"Right. Sorry, kiddo." Tony turned his attention back to Flash, taking off his sunglasses. "I lived, bitch."

"Mr. Stark! You can't call people that in front of Morgan! Pepper will bribe her with candy to see if you said anything inappropriate!" Peter reminded him, shooting Flash an apologetic glance.

"Crap. Sorry, Mo. You heard none of that." Morgan nodded, allowing Tony to continue, "So, you must be Peter's boyfriend?"

"What? Uh, no, sir. I'm Flash. Thompson. Peter's... friend?"

"Your name sounds familiar, kid. Have I met you before?" Tony inquired, walking closer.

Flash took a step back, giving Peter a panicked look. "I don't think so, sir."

Peter quickly intervened, giving Flash a chance to relax. "He's from decathlon. Maybe you recognize him from there?"

Tony snapped his fingers, making Peter flinch. "Decathlon, yes! So, why is your bully at my house, Peter?"

"Well-" Peter started, only to get interrupted.

"Peter saved my life and brought me here because I need a babysitter, apparently," Flash explained.

Tony nodded sympathy and something else in his eyes that Flash couldn't quite place. "Alright, kid. Just no being a jerk in my house, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"And stop with that. Call me Tony. Now, who wants to watch a movie?"

* * *

As Flash sat with the Stark and Parker family, watching the Little Mermaid, he felt like himself again. Not like the cowardly, mean high school bully, but like the happy and sensitive boy that he'd been before his life went downhill, and his grades and family life slipped out of his grasp.

He still hadn't heard from his parents, but that was a problem for another day. Today, he just wanted to be around these astounding people that cared about him. He didn't think he'd mind spending the rest of his life around them.

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be longer, but i ended up making it too romance-y, so i might just make that into something else :)


End file.
